Whispers In The Dark Song Fic
by ReisLilNekojin
Summary: Just a little song fic I was inspired to write one morning at three a.m. Nothing too special; it reflects Kevin's feelings and thoughts on Gwen. Set at Ben 10: Alien Force; song credit goes to Skillet: Whispers In The Dark. Enjoy!


_Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses  
_

Five years ago was one of the few days to change my life. I met a boy about my age named Ben Tennyson at an arcade. He was with his cousin, Gwen, but it seemed like he didn't want her there. That didn't matter to me then, but it does now. Five years from now she still invades my head but not all the time, just every so often.

_Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses  
_

I was delivering, and when I say delivering I mean I was trying to make a profit off of this, some special weapons to some… clients. They were level five; Earth was only supposed to have level three. I didn't care, of course, since I am the "legendary" Kevin 11. The process of trading the weapons for my money was inturputed by none-other-than Mr. Goody Two Shoes, Ben Tennyson himself. Most just call him Ben 10 for short nowadays, though. But he wasn't alone; Gwen was with him. So was some weird alien guy but I didn't think about him right then. My attention was on the red head standing beside her cousin.

_I will be the one that's gonna hold you  
I will be the one that you run to  
My love is a burning, consuming fire  
_

She took my breath away; she'd changed so much. Yes she was five years older but she was so… beautiful. I found my head filled with thoughts of holding her. I wanted to be her savior, her safety from anything bad that could hurt her. I wanted her; I didn't like these thoughts very much.

_No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
Whispers in the dark  
_

A fight went on, of course, and in the end Ben asked me to join them with something. I didn't pay attention to his "heroic monologue," I was paying attention to Gwen. I didn't look at her though; that would be weird. After exchanging some words with Ben, his cousin decided to step in. She put her hand on my shoulder and told me that innocent people could be hurt; how could I deny her? That would have been too much to deal with on my mind. I gave her a meaningful look but she pulled her hand away, the small feeling of warmth leaving my shoulder with it.

_You feel so lonely and ragged  
You lay there broken and naked_

_My love is just waiting  
To clothe you in crimson roses_

I wanted her love, her attention. I wish it were just her and I there at that moment in time. Not Ben or the weird alien guy; just Gwen and me. I didn't see that happening though, she probably still thinks I'm a freak or something. I wouldn't put it past her but I couldn't help but wish she didn't think that. I wanted to have a chance with her; I wanted her to return my feelings. I wanted to love her and I wanted her to love me._  
_  
_I will be the one that's gonna find you  
I will be the one that's gonna guide you  
My love is a burning, consuming fire  
_

I didn't want anyone hurting her at all, or anyone else protecting her for that matter. I wanted to be the only one to hold her, to save her. I wanted to be her hero.

_No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
_

I would buy the world and sell it back just for her. I would never leave her if she asked me not to. If she wanted me to, I would follow her anywhere; Ben know that now. She led us to the weirder alien's ship thing with one of the weapons I saved from a previous fight at a castle looking place. Anyway, we fought the leader or captin of the ship; I charged at him but got thrown back. Gwen tried to get him but was tossed aside like a rag doll. I ran over to her and found that she wasn't harmed.

_No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear the whispers in the dark_

I felt a rage build up in me when that thing tossed her away; I wanted him gone. But I wanted Gwen safe first, so I listened to Ben and scooped her up then ran outside with her in my arms. She wouldn't be harmed by that thing right now, I made sure of it. We were far enough away from it that nothing that flew off would hit either of us. Good.

_  
No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
Whispers in the dark  
Whispers in the dark  
Whispers in the dark_

I felt a joyous feeling build up inside of me, overcoming the rage. I had saved Gwen from being harmed more than she might have been. Even if it may have been for a few moments, I saved her from something bad. I was her hero.


End file.
